bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Manami Aiba
|romaji= Aiba Manami |alias= |birthday=February 14th |age=21 (First Appearance) 22 (Current) |gender= Female |height=111 cm (3’8”) |weight= |hair= Magenta |eye= Pink with purple rings |quirk= Love |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= |bloodtype = B |fightingstyle=Close Range Support |teams= |debut= Chapter 170 |debutanime= Episode 81 |voice=Yui Horie |eng voice= |image gallery=Yes }} |Aiba Manami}}, also known as , is a villain associated with Gentle Criminal. She is a side antagonist of the U.A. School Festival Arc. Appearance Manami is a very short young woman with quite a large, round head, compared to her narrow body. She has raspberry pink hair, which she wears up in two high pigtails, wide and thick at the top and thin at the bottom, the ends curved upwards to the sides at her waist, their edges trimmed straight. She has a single bang in the middle of her forehead, swept pointedly to her right, and very large, pointed-down eyes with thick, heavily made-up eyelashes, two longer protrusions to each far side, which take up most of her face. Her irises are oval-shaped, pink in color, and each has two circles between their small pupils and their rims, giving them a rather hypnotic look. Manami’s outfit is quite elaborate, consisting of a big white bow at her neck, matching the thick gloves she wears, an indigo shirt with large buttons and long, upturned frilly sleeve cuffs, and a pair of white, pinstriped pants which are very poofy, making her legs seem bigger than they are. She sports several heart motifs, such as heart earrings, heart-shaped buckles on the two thin, golden belts around her waist, and a wide heart design over the tops of her legs. She also has some dark tights on underneath her pants, over which she wears a pair of shiny high-heeled boots. Gallery Manami's past.png|Manami as a child. La Brava Full Body.png|Manami’s outfit in the manga. Personality Manami is a loyal fan and admirer of Danjuro, making sure to record his acts to subsequently post them online, following Danjuro's instructions to interrupt a stream if needed. Despite knowing about his strength and abilities, Manami becomes worried if Danjuro finds himself in potential danger. Manami is in love with Danjuro, as shown through her Quirk, Love. Abilities Hacking Prowess: La Brava has shown herself to be a capable hacker, being able to, when in range, hack into the U.A. security system and accomplish other things that only a person skilled with technology could pull off. Quirk |Ai}}: Manami's Quirk allows her to bestow a power boost to the person whom she loves most by telling the recipient how much she loves them. The amount of power her loved one receives increases with the intensity of her love and the power boost will only last for a limited time. Manami can only activate her Quirk once per day. Super Moves * : When Manami declares her love towards Danjuro, he is granted a power-up for a limited time. The more intense her love, the stronger the transferred power will be. Stats Equipment Camera: La Brava uses a camera to record Gentle's robberies and other villainous acts. Battles & Events Trivia *The characters in Manami Aiba's name "愛" (mana lit. "love, affection") and (mana lit. “something dear, something loved”) the character represents affectionate love ai, a strong form of love in the Japanese language. "美" (mi lit. "beauty"). "相" (ai lit. “mutual, reciprocal, together, each other, meeting, with one another”) and "場" (ba lit. "a place(physics)"). **Aiba together means "market price" or "reputation", its phonetically of "aiban" (相番) which means "partner/colleague." *Her alias means "the brave" or "the fierce" in Spanish. *The way her alias is written in Japanese, ラブラバ, is also a likely reference to her character theme of love, as it can also be read as 'love lover'. *Manami's birth date is the same as Valentine's Day. *Manami's favorite thing is Gentle. References Site Navigation it:La Brava pl:Manami Aiba Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Individual Villains Category:U.A. School Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Emitters Category:C-Rank Villains